Dziecinne marzenie
by Kiasarin
Summary: Historyjka o deszczowym dniu z czasów gdy Yata i Fushimi chodziki do gimnazjum.


div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"  
h2"Dziecinne marzenie"/h2  
/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Od połowy pierwszej klasy zdawał się Saruhiko zatruwać jego przestrzeń. Spędzając z nim każdy dzień po woli się zmieniał. Nie rozumiał w jaki sposób ten chłopak przedarł się do jego świata, ale w niezrozumiały dla Fushimi'ego sposób jego świat nie chciał już wypuścić intruza./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Brunet starał się nie pokazywać tych zmian, coraz mniej angażując się w spędzanie czasu z Yatą. Było to dla niego nie do rozumienia, że chłopak wcale nie zostawił go z powodu chłodu, jakim go obdarzał. Co prawda Saruhiko zdawał sobie sprawę, że zawiązał z Yatą pewną więź. Wiedział też doskonale, że coś w nim nie chce jej przerywać, bo żywiołowy głos krzyczący mu do ucha i szarpiąca go za ramię z ekscytacji ręka zaczęły być miłym urozmaiceniem jego codziennej egzystencji. Nie mogąc pojąć jak Yata może być tak szczerą i wesołą osobą w świecie, którego sam tak nienawidził, Fushimi odkrył w tym chłopaku coś innego, coś, co go ciekawiło. Pierwszy raz od czasu gdy w podstawówce "ten człowiek" zwany prawnie "jego ojcem" zniszczył jego samodzielny projekt badawczy, chłopak wyraził zainteresowanie czymkolwiek. Jego oczy po raz pierwszy lśniły blaskiem, w którym odmalowywały się czasem szalone nuty. Wtedy też zrozumiał, że ten kręcący się naokoło rudzielec jest czymś, co zmieni jego nudną codzienność./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Fushimi z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy stał przed szkołą. W jego okularach odbijało się cyfrowe światło emitowane przez pad'a, na którym grał w grę. Najwidoczniej nie zwracał uwagi, że woda skapuje z jego przytrzymywanej łokciem parasolki na plecak. Troszczył się tylko o to, by woda nie zalała cyfrowego urządzenia. Skupiony oderwał się od niego dopiero, gdy ktoś puknął go w plecy dość mocno./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Dzięki, że zaczekałeś Saru./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Natręt sprawił, że Fushimi podniósł głowę z nad ekranu krzyżując swoje spojrzenia z Yatą. Widząc, że chłopak stoi zakrywając swoim plecakiem głowę przed wodą lejącą się z nieba, Saruhiko zablokował swoją grę i schował urządzenie do kieszeni. Podsunął parasol, by zakrywał też Yatę./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nie mów do mnie po imieniu gdy są w około ludzie. - mruknął od niechcenia brunet i przyjrzał się Misaki'emu. Jego rude kosmyki oklapły od wilgoci w powietrzu i tej spadającej wprost z chmur, i przybrały jasnobrązowy kolor. Fushimi tylko prychnął niezadowolony i wolną ręką zaczesał grzywkę kolegi do tyłu. Ten nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zaśmiał się i podrapał po głowie jeszcze bardziej psując swoją fryzurę./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Znów grasz w ? - zapytał go Yata, przejmując od niego parasolkę. To wystarczyło, by Fushimi sięgnął do kieszeni i ponownie wyjął palmtopa, by odblokować grę. Zaczął klikać w przyciski, starając się zapomnieć o otaczającym go świecie./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Wal! Masz cały pasek... Jak to się...? - Yata wydawał się naprawdę zestresowany, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć tego, co ledwie kilka dni temu wyjaśniał mu Fushimi. - A z resztą! Po prostu walcz! Co... nie! Eeeee? Mogłeś to wygrać Fushimi! Czemu to zrobiłeś?/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Jęki podekscytowania, a później zawodu wypełniły całą przestrzeń pod parasolem sprawiając, że brunet raz po raz rozglądał się, zdziwiony ich spotęgowaną siłą. Czyżby woda aż tak dobrze niosła dźwięk?/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Uspokój się. To gra strategiczna. - mruknął tylko okularnik. Jego towarzysz najwyraźniej nie rozumiał o co chodzi w tego typu grach, co wcale jednak nie przeszkadzało mu w dopingowaniu, komentowaniu i pytaniu się o wszystko./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Hęęę? Znowu!... Fushimi musisz zacząć grać też w inne rzeczy!/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Fushimi zrozumiał, że dziś raczej nie dane mu będzie pograć w drodze do domu. Może to i lepiej? Stwierdził, że przynajmniej zmniejszy szanse na zamoczenie swojego palmtopa. Mimo, że był to sprzęt szkolny w jaki Akademia wyposażała wszystkich swoich uczniów dla niego był on... przydatny. Schował więc urządzenie zwracając swój wzrok na Yatę. Rudzielec musiał najwidoczniej zrozumieć jego wzrok "skoro nie mogę grać zabawisz mnie rozmową", bo uśmiechnął się wesoło. Czekał jednak, aż brunet wybierze jakiś temat dla ich rozmowy./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Więc w jakie rzeczy powinienem grać?/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Szare chmury płaczące nad spadającym na ludzkie głowy niebem zdawały się nie dosłyszeć cichego pytania. Zagłuszający lament odciął od świata dwójkę uczniów, czyniąc ich rozmowę niesłyszalną dla otoczenia./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Pomału przesuwająca się czerwona parasolka kryjąca pod swym kapeluszem dwie osoby z przemokniętymi torbami przesuwała się powoli, smagana mokrymi liśćmi najniższych partii przydrożnych drzew. Dało się słyszeć niemiarowe kapanie kropel bębniących w kopułę parasola i ściekających po jej brzegach./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Kiedy to prawda! Stare gry są najlepsze! Nie ogarniam tej całej technologii./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Yata prychnął, zakładając ręce za głowę. Zamachał ręką, jakby się wachlował i uśmiechając się do swojego towarzysza tłumaczył mu dalej./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Najlepsze i tak są gry zespołowe. Albo rytmiczne! Albo taneczne! Cokolwiek gdzie możesz się ruszać, a nie siedzisz jak smutas pod ścianą i patrzysz w ten swój malutki ekranik./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Ma przekątną 4 cale... - Fushimi wtrącił się w wypowiedź swoim bezbarwnym głosem, poprawiając towarzysza. Ten jednak zamilkł i rozochocony tym, że brunet włączył się do rozmowy oczekiwał, że teraz powie coś więcej./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nie ważne. Co mówiłeś o tych starych grach?/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nowe gry są zbyt... komputerowe! Nie podoba mi się jak bardzo wymuskane są.../div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Saruhiko uśmiechnął się z wyższością./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- To oczywiste, że Misaki-kun nie jest w stanie zrozumieć złożoności kodów, dzięki którym powstają gry, ale żeby nie lubić też grać?/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Zamknij się. - mruknął lekko zażenowany Yata. - To nienormalne, żeby cyferki potrafiły tworzyć kolory i żeby dało się nimi napisać grę. Zero,jeden, zero, zero w jaki sposób ma to znaczyć, że grasz tym atakiem, co?/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Fushimi spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony a następnie uśmiechnął się i wybuchnął tłumionym chichotem. Yata był naprawdę szczerą, impulsywną osobą otwarcie deklarującą, że czegoś nie rozumie, że coś jej nie pasuje. Nie grał w żadne gierki, by osiągnąć swoje cele i nawet jeśli ktoś mówił, że to po prostu dziecięca naiwność brunet doskonale wiedział, że właśnie za to lubi tego chłopaka./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Z czego się śmiejesz? Fushimi głupku! - jęknął lekko zażenowany Misaki./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Ów głupek zaczął trząść się od niemego śmiechu. Uśmiech skrywał za przytkniętą do ust dłonią, a parasolka trzęsła się wraz z nim, rozchlapując wkoło pojedyncze krople./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Ziemia po deszczu zaczynała parować sprawiając, że ciągnął od niej przenikliwy chłód, a tuż nad powierzchnią tworzyła się rzadka para. Deszcz nadal powoli siąpił, od czasu do czasu tworząc kręgi na tafli jednej z licznych kałuż. Chodnikiem pod drzewami do domu wracała dwójka licealistów. Jeden z nich był wyjątkowo głośny, wymachiwał rękoma żywo gestykulując, drugi zaś mierzący świat kpiącym, wywyższającym się uśmieszkiem niknącym tylko w chwili, gdy spojrzał na swojego towarzysza./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Odświeżony deszczem świat witał każdego, kto zechciał na niego spojrzeć, ciepłymi promieniami słońca i błękitnym niebem skrytym w niektórych miejscach za pierzastymi białymi chmurkami./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Pachnąca wciąż deszczem ziemia, mokra w niektórych miejscach, nie zachęcała do siadania. Podobnie jak mało zachęcające były mokrawe kafelki, którymi wyłożony był dach Akademii. Jednak to właśnie siedzącego na jednej z takich kafelek, opartego o wciąż pachnącą metalem i wodą barierkę grającego w grę Fushimi'ego zobaczył Yata, gdy po powrocie od automatu nie zastał go w jego szkolnej ławce./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Znów ? - przywitał przyjaciela, siadając tuż obok na mokrej płytce. Skrzywił się nieco czując, jak jego spodnie nasiąkają wodą. Nie stracił jednak dobrego humoru i podał Saruhiko zapakowaną w folię bułkę z jajkiem./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Pewnie znów nie masz śniadania co?/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Gdy Fushimi oderwał się od swojej gry i spojrzał na wesoły uśmiech Yaty oraz wysuniętą w jego stronę bułkę westchnął tylko po cichu, i sięgnął do swojego plecaka./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nie potrzebuję jeść. Masz./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" W stronę Misakiego, jakby na wymianę, skierowane zostało ciemnoniebieskie plastikowe urządzenie. Rudzielec odruchowo chwycił je i zaczął oglądać ze wszystkich stron. Miało mały, szary ekran i kilka gumowych przycisków po jednej ze stron. Po drugiej było gniazdko baterii zabezpieczone plastikową osłonką./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Mówiłeś, że lubisz stare gry, więc pomyślałem, że ci się spodoba. - mruknął brunet, odkładając bułkę sobie na kolana, a sam ponownie wpatrzył się w swój ekran./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Dzięki Saruhiko!/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Jest wyścigowa i przestań mnie nazywać po imieniu przy ludziach./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Ale jesteśmy tu tylko my.../div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Saruhiko cmoknął językiem, niechętnie zgadzając się z Misakim./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Punkt dla ciebie./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Yata nie do końca rozumiał czym jest "punkt" i za co go dostał, ale tak długo jak Saruhiko nie siedział sam smętnie wpatrując się w ekran, a odzywał się do niego, rudzielec czuł się szczęśliwy./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Dopiero teraz, gdy Saruhiko wrócił do swojego Misaki uważniej przyjrzał się grze. Przesunął suwak z pozycji "OFF" na "ON" i ekran zaświecił się. Prymitywna grafika, ziarniste tło i cyfrowe ciche dźwięki od razu pokazywały, że gra jest naprawdę stara. Widok Yacie przysłoniła czarno-biała flaga wyglądająca jak szachownica, na której pojawił się napis "START". Chłopak wcisnął go i po szybkim odliczaniu zaczął się wyścig./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Cicha muzyczka nie dekoncentrowała bruneta, jednak brak komentarzy Yaty paradoksalnie bardziej przeszkadzał Fushimi'emu niż one same. Nie rozumiał tego, ale prawdopodobnie przywiązał się do tego dopingu, do pełnych pasji krzyków i zaciekawionego spojrzenia, które pod ramieniem zaglądało do jego palmtopa. Okularnik coraz bardziej zirytowany ciszą w pewnym momencie poczuł ciężar na ramieniu. Gdy odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku zobaczył, że leży na nim przechylona głowa Yaty a sam chłopak przygryzając język próbuje wziąć wyjątkowo ostry zakręt. Wyglądał naprawdę zabawne, więc Fushimi na dłużej zatrzymał na nim swój wzrok./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Cholera, znów przegrałem!/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Z transu bruneta wybudził krzyk towarzysza. Uśmiechnął się słysząc pełne pasji słowa./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Głupia ta gra!/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nie głupia, tylko nie umiesz w nią grać.- Saruhiko puknął Misakiego w nos i odebrał kontroler./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Nie ważne! - burknął lekko speszony rudzielec. - Saruhiko zbudujmy własny bolid! Co? Zbudujemy? - Podekscytowany wstał wymachując rękoma. - Będzie taaaki wielki! I musi być czerwony! Z czarnym numerem na białym tle! Jestem pewien, że gdybyśmy razem go zbudowali wygralibyśmy niejeden wyścig! Jak sądzisz Fushimi? Super pomysł, prawda?!/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" Saruhiko widząc żywy entuzjazm westchnął tylko kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową i przykładając sobie dłoń do skroni. Czego to nie wymyśli jego przyjaciel./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Byłoby... nieźle. - mruknął onieśmielony jego zapałem. W takich chwilach Yata wydawał mu się niesamowity. Okularnik wstał, podszedł do niższego chłopaka i poczochrał mu jego rude włosy./div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Jeśli przegrana w grze ci nie wystarcza i musisz posmakować jej też w prawdziwym życiu.../div  
div style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- Teraz będzie inaczej! - zapewnił go Yata. W jego brązowych oczach widać było podniecone iskierki, którym brunet zawsze ulegał. Musiał przecież chronić niesamowitą dziecinną naiwność Misaki'ego przed nudnym światem w którym musiał żyć, a którego nienawidził. Nie mógł nic zrobić jak tylko pomóc temu chłopakowi i pozwolić, by jego marzenie stało się osobistym marzeniem Fushimi'ego./div 


End file.
